


青黄R18

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	1. Chapter 1

青峰揉着黄濑屁股的动作实在色情，他仗着黄濑被他吻得晕头转向身体发软没法反击就为所欲为。青峰的双手隔着浴衣握住黄濑的屁股狠狠揉搓起来，丝毫不怜惜黄濑的身子似的。黄濑不满地扭着腰反抗青峰的粗鲁，青峰不但没收敛反而把手探进黄濑浴衣里顺着他的股沟来回摩擦黄濑的后穴。

「喂……」后穴被青峰那带着薄茧子的手指来回摩擦弄的又疼又痒的，昨晚激情过后后穴还没恢复好，照这趋势干下去青峰不把他那根插进黄濑身体里爽一爽肯定不会收手。青峰的吻十分霸道，他根本不允许黄濑分神，黄濑的舌头被青峰搅得无处可躲无奈只能和青峰的纠缠在一起，就像他们这欲断不断藕断丝连的关系似的。

青峰是有备而来的，他把黄濑推到在沙发上，从西服裤兜里摸出了套子和润滑剂。黄濑心想青峰这是势在必得竟然这么自信自己会顺从他，不过黄濑也想好好享受一次，清醒地回味一次和青峰做爱的滋味。青峰见黄濑不反抗唇角便止不住地往上弯，为了给黄濑一个台阶下让黄濑能好好地配合自己来一发青峰压在黄濑身上禁锢住那白皙修长的双手，他贴着黄濑的耳朵暧昧道，「今天我要定你了，黄濑凉太，就算你胆小想逃也逃不掉。」

「谁怕谁啊，小青峰。」黄濑挣脱青峰的双手把青峰推到一旁的沙发上，青峰以为黄濑要跑想捉住他的时，黄濑突然跪在青峰两腿间用他那细长漂亮的手指拉开了青峰西服裤子拉链。青峰直接穿了西服裤子却没穿内裤，黄濑拉开青峰裤子拉链的一瞬间该露的不该露的都露出来了。蜜色的眸子水灵的闪着光，看的青峰喉咙发紧，黄濑美妙的声音飘到青峰耳朵里让青峰的性器当着黄濑面竖了起来。「小青峰昨晚让我射了几次？」

青峰咽了口口水，他知道黄濑接下来要做什么，S属性爆发的黄濑性感到青峰真想做到精尽人亡。青峰看着在自己性器上随便舔弄的黄濑就兴奋地要命，他太了解黄濑了，尤其是在性事方面，以至于黄濑的一个眼神瞟过他都知道黄濑接下来要做什么。青峰回想了一下，认真道，「六次。」

黄濑吻了吻青峰的龟头就一口含住了半根性器，青峰的命根子根本没法全部吞下，当然黄濑从没有妄想过把它整根吞下。黄濑故意用舌头一遍一遍地舔弄着青峰性器顶端，他知道青峰喜欢他这样做。青峰的性器大概是这世上最丑的东西了，黄濑一度这么认为，不仅紫黑而且又大又粗又长的，一点美感都没有。相比之下，黄濑觉得自己的性器大概属于男性生殖器里外貌方面的佼佼者了。黄濑的性器和青峰的完全是两个阶段，黄濑的性器是粉红色的，没有青峰那么夸张的尺寸。每次给青峰口交青峰一定会不留情面地射在黄濑嘴里或是脸上，完事后还装作憨厚地笑笑道，「黄濑，你被我颜射了。」而每逢此时黄濑都想照青峰的命根子狠狠踹上一脚让他再也射不出来，可又怕自己以后的性福生活没了保证才手下留情。

黄濑把青峰的性器吐出来，随手拿起一旁散落的避孕套用嘴咬开包装后就套在了青峰早就胀大到褶皱全无的性器上。黄濑起身扯开身前的浴衣扶着青峰的性器对准自己的后穴就狠狠坐了下去。

看着黄濑微微皱眉青峰有些心疼，他揽着黄濑的腰爱惜道，「就不会自己扩张一下就吞。」

黄濑笑着伸手去解青峰脖子上的领带，「早被勇猛的小青峰你操松了。」

青峰知道黄濑这是跟自己抱怨昨晚做的次数太多，青峰也不恼，他把这当成是黄濑夸他能力强。黄濑把刚刚系好的领结从青峰脖子上解下来后就将青峰的双手按在他头顶的沙发靠背上，青峰老老实实地让黄濑把自己的双手绑了个结实。

青峰下面胀的难受，他挺了挺胯部正好顶到了黄濑内里的敏感点爽的黄濑差点呻吟出声来。黄濑狠狠地瞪了青峰一眼，责怪青峰自作主张的行动。青峰有点委屈，感情黄濑没被这么温暖潮湿柔软的小嘴含过不知道这种欲仙欲死的感觉有多销魂难耐。青峰又示威似的抬起胯部顶了顶黄濑，「怎么，光含着不给点甜头吃啊？」

黄濑不理会青峰，他要继续按照自己的节奏来。青峰刚刚顶进来的这几下差点没让他射出来。黄濑解开青峰西服和衬衫的扣子，照着青峰硬邦邦的胸膛就咬了一口，结果青峰没疼反倒是黄濑疼的直冒眼泪。黄濑气呼呼地用手指捅了捅青峰暗红色的乳头，这哪里是乳头，简直扁的跟一块木板似的。而青峰这时竟然多嘴来了一句，「我又不想你那么敏感，摸这里没用的黄濑，你动屁股才是真格的。」

黄濑这几个回合一直处于下风，他可不甘心一直输给青峰。黄濑扶住青峰的肩膀深吸了一口气后猛然抬起腰身又全力坐下，青峰的性器又粗又热，青峰全部坐下后这棒子直愣愣地捅在黄濑的前列腺点上让黄濑瞬间软了腰。甜腻的呻吟声再也藏不住了，黄濑不由自主地发出了舒服的赞叹声，「啊……好棒……」

青峰快忍不住了，豆大的汗珠从他额头上滚下，他怒道，「别光想着自己爽啊，黄濑。」

黄濑闻言不做反应，还是慢慢地用青峰的性器研磨那能让他疯狂的一点，青峰见黄濑丝毫没有想要体谅体谅自己的念头便不准备让黄濑玩下去了。黄濑用领带把青峰手绑的很结实，青峰也不挣脱，他用力起身把黄濑往右侧的沙发上一甩，坐骑式体位立马变了样。黄濑恼羞成怒地看着压在自己身上的青峰，主导权以这种方式丢掉黄濑十分不甘心。还没等黄濑反抗，青峰就用力挺进了好几下，黄濑口中责备的话全变成了不成调的呻吟声，即使这几下插得黄濑爽到想射黄濑也不会告诉青峰。

青峰看着一脸满足的黄濑笑出了声，他在黄濑耳边色情地说道，「我那里是这么用的黄濑，做过这么多次还要我教你吗？」

黄濑的身子被青峰插的身子在沙发上来回摩擦，黄濑担心青峰做的太用力把他这才铺的死贵死贵的地板划出几道划痕。他双手抓紧青峰的双肩，西服都被他抓皱了，不过青峰似乎根本不在于。

「啊……混蛋……轻点……」黄濑的双腿被青峰用力掰开的同时又狠狠地插入，幸亏黄濑的柔韧性好才不至于肌肉拉伤。「哈……让地上……地上做……啊……」

青峰轻哼了一声，他不知道黄濑为什么想上地上做，不过他还是听从了黄濑的意见。躺在地板上的黄濑松了口气，他的地板是保住了。青峰见黄濑如此心不在焉地想着别的事心里来气，他把黄濑的腿紧紧地缠在自己腰上后就疯狂地在黄濑身体里抽插起来，像是一秒一次的钟摆力道又大又狠，每次都准确无误地碾压黄濑身体里最脆弱的那点。「啊啊啊……轻点啊……啊哈……」

青峰每一次进入黄濑的身子就会被往前撞飞一点，青峰把他拉回到身底下后就再次插入，结果黄濑又给他撞飞了。黄濑又闹又怒，可青峰这野蛮的做爱方式偏偏让他舒服到想永远被青峰这样插下去。黄濑知道自己又开始不由自主地扭着腰配合青峰了，而且每次青峰抽离时自己的后穴就不知廉耻地夹紧，而且身体也会追随着青峰的性器移动。

「大辉……啊……别……别这么用力……啊啊……会……会射的……」黄濑射了，青峰完全不听话，黄濑越是不让他做什么他就越是那么做。因为黄濑高潮时收紧了后穴紧紧咬住了青峰的性器，青峰也全数射在黄濑身体里了，所幸隔着一层避孕套没弄脏黄濑的身体。「你真是个不折不扣的混蛋啊，青峰大辉。」

青峰压在黄濑身上享受着黄濑带给他的高潮，嘴上也不忘反击黄濑道，「还不是因为你的小嘴咬的太紧我才射，射在里面你怪我？」

黄濑羞红了脸，他指的是青峰插得太快了根本没法忍着不射精。「你明知道我指的不是那个！」

「凉太，咱们去椅子上来一发，你坐上来自己动，我让你高潮。」青峰跟黄濑索了一个深吻后看着迷乱的黄濑建议道，被青峰吻过的黄濑智商总是低的要命，等到黄濑发现自己扭着腰用下身服侍着青峰的凶器时，他恨不得钻到地缝了。青峰不知道什么时候把手上的领结解开了，他扶着黄濑的腰帮助黄濑用后穴来回吞吐他的性器，甚至还在黄濑依靠重力坐下的时候用力顶上来，直直地戳在黄濑的高潮点上。黄濑欲哭无泪，实在是又舒服又丢脸，他把头埋进青峰的肩窝让青峰随意玩弄自己。以前也是这样，在床上黄濑从来都是被青峰吃的死死的。现在好了完全被青峰操控了，青峰扶着他的腰控制着黄濑后穴吞吐的速度，还会时不时指导黄濑夹紧一些。虽然难堪，但是黄濑还是听从了青峰的吩咐用力夹紧后穴，之后青峰又会不要脸地说一些类似「凉太，你的小嘴咬的真紧」「凉太，你的后穴可真紧致」这样的情话。

青峰再次射出来时黄濑已经射了两次，太丢人了，青峰这该死的持久力。黄濑红着脸要青峰从里面出去，青峰笑着咬住黄濑的耳朵道，「是你一直咬着我不放啊，凉太。」

黄濑这才发现他们是坐骑式的，自己不抬屁股走进青峰的确拔不出来。可等黄濑要抬屁股走人时青峰又按住他的腰不让他动弹，说什么还没吃饱，黄濑怒瞪了青峰一眼却也没说什么。青峰得意地扶着黄濑的腰又射了一次才意犹未尽地把黄濑抱进卫生间。

真是遇上性欲魔头了，和青峰共浴时黄濑腹诽道，不过他也很享受和青峰做爱这到是真的。


	2. Chapter 2

“如果我能在十分钟内让小青峰射出来就算小青峰输。”黄濑拿起手机当着青峰的面定了一个十分钟倒计时，“小青峰敢不敢比？”

“我若是赢了你给我什么好处？”青峰看着一脸自信的黄濑换上了冷淡的表情，他兴致缺缺地看着黄濑，“你敢玩点大的吗，黄濑？”

“你……你想怎样？”青峰一认真起来周身的气场就会变得很强，黄濑因为青峰身上散发出的威慑力弄得有点紧张，青峰对他有好感这点黄濑八岁被青峰强吻后就意识到了。青峰从来没输过，不管他提出进行多么荒唐的比赛青峰从来都是赢家。

“我要你。”青峰用右手捏住黄濑的下巴像花花公子似的对着黄濑舔了舔唇角，“我要和你做爱。”

黄濑闻言愣住了，他没想到青峰会提出如此超出他接受范围之外的事情，他一时没敢答应青峰。

“既然知道你自己会输就别试图挑衅我啊，黄濑。”青峰拍了拍黄濑的脸蛋后收回了手，“这样一来会显得你很逊知不知道？”

青峰这一席话彻底刺激到了黄濑的自尊心和好胜心，他瞪着漂亮的琥珀色眸子怒道，“谁害怕了，比就比。”

当着青峰面在手机上按了开始键，黄濑用手扶起青峰那没有一点勃起迹象的性器心里有点着急。黄濑用右手环住软塌塌的柱身上下摩擦，左手四指握住青峰右边的囊球大拇指在球身上按揉。

胯下的景象足以让青峰射上一回了，黄濑是他暗恋了快二十年的人，暗恋这么多年的人现在在帮他用手泄欲，虽然目的很单纯。

黄濑努力了半天青峰的性器才勃起了一点点，离射精还早的很呢。黄濑瞥了眼手机，已经过去七分钟了，照这样下去根本不可能在十分钟之内解决掉。和青峰做爱……这根本就是不可能的事情啊！黄濑越来越焦急，可青峰的性器还是处于半硬的状态，不能输。

黄濑扶稳青峰的性器把脸凑过去贴住柱身，紫黑色的性器贴着黄濑白皙的脸蛋的模样实在太色情了！黄濑心跳的厉害，他紧张地一直在眨眼睛，漂亮的睫毛扫过青峰的性器痒痒的。

青峰没想到黄濑会把脸贴在自己性器上，只感觉身体里的血液像是沸腾了，一阵阵的暖流流向了下体。

还剩两分钟了！

黄濑急了，他什么也不想了，只要能赢就好。黄濑张开嘴伸出舌头沿着柱身一直往下舔，舔到底部一口含住了青峰的囊球用力吸吮。本以为会有浓烈的腥臊味，可舔下去后黄濑惊奇地发现嘴里竟然是甜腻的味道。青峰的性器因为黄濑的吸吮迅速地胀大了，黄濑又慢慢沿着柱身舔到龟头，漂亮的鼻尖蹭着炙热的柱身味道竟然都是一种无法形容的香甜。

黄濑又瞥了眼手机，还剩一分零五秒。

黄濑闭上眼睛一口吞下了青峰的性器，可因为实在太粗了最胀痛地难受。黄濑吸住青峰的柱身的同时快速地吞吐，他一直在用舌头舔弄青峰的龟头。嘴里已经感受到青峰龟头冒出的一丝精液了，黄濑得意地看了眼手机，还有三十秒，他加快了吞吐青峰性器的速度并且让青峰进的更深。

“够了，黄濑，”青峰已经要到极限了，他皱紧了眉头，不想射在黄濑嘴里，他怕黄濑嫌脏。青峰声音变得沙哑，他压抑着自己的欲望命令道，“给我吐出来，黄濑。”

黄濑以为青峰是在故意干扰自己，他根本不理会青峰，嘴里青峰性器顶端冒出的精液越来越多，黄濑知道青峰要射了。

“嗯……”突然，一大股滚烫的液体射进了黄濑嘴里，味道比奶汁烤洋葱还美味，黄濑不由自主地全部咽了下去。黄濑意犹未尽地把沾在青峰性器上的精液全舔干净了以后才吐了出来，手机在青峰射精两三秒后才响起来。等黄濑回过神来才意识到自己做了一件特别引人误会的事情，他脸色通红地低着头。虽然赢了比赛，可黄濑没脸看青峰了。

“你赢了。”青峰站起身提上了裤子，他整理了一下衣服后走到门边，“原来你这么不想和我做爱。以后不会再缠着你了黄濑，我们结束了。”


End file.
